


So much could happen if I sleep

by fluffyhojo



Series: Fantastic (Beasts) Drabbles And Where To Hoard Them. [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: At least I tried, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, It's pretty much in the first two paragraphs, Kisses, M/M, Stress, mentioned animal cruelty, mentioned child abuse, mentioned creature trafficking, mentioned death, mentioned human trafficking, somniphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyhojo/pseuds/fluffyhojo
Summary: It is hard to think of sleeping after a case went so horribly wrong.





	So much could happen if I sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AntiGravitas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiGravitas/gifts).



> Prompt fill on tumblr for absolutelynogravitaswhatsoever!
> 
>  
> 
> _For your gramander prompt ideas request: Newt has the strangest phobia, it's not even an obvious one so it rarely comes up, but one day it does, and Percival has to comfort him. Somniphobia perhaps?_
> 
>  
> 
> All the mentioned things are just because my brain needed a story start for it to actually get going. Not beta-read yet.

# So much could happen if I sleep

It had been a horrible case, filled with deaths of humans and creatures alike. Newt had been on it as a consultant for MACUSA, helping Percival and some of his best Aurors in solving it. He had seen a lot of death while rescuing creatures all over the world, but this was certainly one of the worst ones.

This case was filled with child as well as creature trafficking and he had to admit that had made it even worse. Not everyone had survived, but especially the creatures had been left for the worst. Even if they had survived, it didn’t mean that they were without loss. Many creatures missed limbs and were dehydrated and starved. The children may have still had their limbs, but weren’t taken care of as well.

It was a case made of nightmares.

Which is probably why it happened. He had been sure that he had it under control, used to things like this as he was. He forget that it was probably partly because he hadn’t done a lot of fieldwork, like busting trafficker rings for a while now. First he had helped Percival with recovering, helped on small cases with magical creatures and written his book. Cases that hadn’t ever turned out as bad as this one had. He had been in one place for longer than he was used to. It had made him forget the horrors of the world for a bit.

Now though,… now he remembered and he coped with it the way he knew best. He stayed awake. In times like these, he was afraid to sleep. He couldn’t. Nightmares would haunt him, but even worse, the creatures he was trying to save could die while he slept. Therefore he just wouldn’t sleep.

He was too afraid of it.

He stayed awake, kept his body moving, from one hurt creature to another, tried to heal them as best as he could. When it felt like he was nearly falling asleep, he would go as far as take pepper-up potions one after another. His body close to shutting down, but still going on.

Usually when this happened, he was alone, working himself into the ground. It had always been Theseus to catch him, having heard through his whole network of „Newt-watching“ when especially bad cases happened.

This time was different, this time he actually had people who cared for him nearby.

They noticed him not leaving the case, that he barely ate too, even though they made sure he had food nearby. Queenie insisted, bringing it down herself. To her dismay she often brought the tablet of food back up, wringing her hands in distress. It probably didn’t help that Newts head was a mess too.

In the end it was Percival that had enough of it. Everyone else Newt managed to send away with excuses, promises and assurances that he would go to sleep soon. None of them were strong enough to fight against the stubbornness that was Newt in the middle of a creature crisis. They had certainly tried, especially since they could see how exhausted the Magizoologist was, rings under his eyes, thinner than usual with a non leavening tremble in his hands.

Percival had to admit he hadn’t taken care of himself either because of the case. He had to make sure all surviving children were safe and sound (either brought back to their families and if this wasn’t possible for any reason, brought to new ones). The bastards who’s fault it was behind bars or executed and all the paperwork that brought with it, but at least he had eaten and caught a nap here and there. It was why it took him so long to notice the absence of his lover, as regretful as that was afterwards. 

It wouldn’t happen again now. Theseus would not let him hear the end of it either, in a non-happy way.

He had been at MACUSA the whole week sorting the case, when Queenie appeared at his door. She had been completely distraught, wringing her hands like there was no tomorrow. She didn’t fault him for it, having learnt about how bad this case was from her sisters and Newts mind. It wasn’t the nicest and best way to find out, but she had been worried.

Though even she had enough of it now, as worried as she was for both of them. She had already been by Seraphina, pleading with her to let Percival get some rest and take care of MACUSAs consultant, who was slowly working himself to death. The president had relented and send her away with a missive that Graves was relieved of his work for the next week and that he was only allowed to return when both of them were actually clear by mind again. 

 

When Queenie told him everything that had happened with Newt, he hadn’t needed to hear the end of it, since he was already out of the door in search of the case full of creatures and his absent lover.

He was still berating himself the whole way to Goldsteins office, as well as the way home he took with the case in hand. 

When he had them safely home, doors locked and secured, Percival climbed down the stairs into the case in search of his wayward lover. 

He didn’t need to search for long, knowing that the other wizard had a part of the case as quarantine space for new creatures. It was easy to go from there, because he could follow the humming of a lullaby. When he arrived at the place his lover was currently occupying, he stopped short at the sight.

Newt was leaning against a tree that hadn’t been there before, a Wampus cub missing one leg and an ear in his arms. Beside and around him, even more creatures, all with different kind of bandages and ailments. They all seemed to be at peace, some sleeping, some watching the two humans. It was a surprising view to witness, since none of these creatures had been in the case long enough to learn that they are not to hurt each other. Still, here they were, lying around each other peacefully, tolerating each other in some cases even snuggling with another. Maybe it was Newts doing, or they all knew that they had been through the same and were recuperating together.

Regardless what it was, it was a sight to see.

The same as Newt, who looked tired, nearly gaunt even. Eyes glassy, the hand stroking through the Wampuses fur trembling slightly. He looked utterly exhausted with the rings around his eyes and the way he was sagging against the tree.

Percival nearly winced, his heart hurting at the sight of his lover in such distress. He really should have come home to see that he was alright, too used to being alone himself and not having someone wait for him at home. He would make sure that this didn’t happen again in the future. 

“Can I move closer?”

He asked in a soft voice, not wanting to startle the creatures that haven’t openily noticed him yet, the same as Newt startled out of his own trance at his voice. His lover looked up at him, tired smile on his face. 

“Percy! Have you finished the case? Is everything alright? Do you need anything?”

It was so typical for Newt to be more worried about someone else instead of himself. Percival could only sigh in fond exaggeration. 

“Yes. Everything alright on my end, what about yours? Can I move closer?”

Newt even had the audacity to look confused, before nodding his head.

“Of course everything is alright. I managed to heal everyone to my best ability.” His tired smile nearly glowed. “Everyone survived!” It dimmed a bit again when he looked down to the Wampus cub in his arms. “But a lot of them lost use of limbs or senses. I couldn’t do anything for them in this regard.”

“Newt.”

The redhead looked up startled, before blushing slightly at the tone he could hear out of Percivals voice. 

“Oh. Sorry. You can come closer. Yes. Carefully please. They are all weary and tired… and still so very much hurt.”

Percival didn’t need to be told twice and moved slowly closer, watching the creatures staring back up at him. Maybe it was because Newt didn’t seem worried around him, maybe he still smelled a bit like him (he wished), maybe they remembered him from the rescues, or for whatever reason available, none of the creatures tried to attack him and he could carefully sit down beside his lover. The Wampus stared mournfully up at him and he held his hand near its head for inspection, only trying to pat it when the wet nose touched his hand and the head leaned against it. 

“When was the last time you slept?”

Because Percival had found out that he needed to be on the point when he wanted to get results with Newt and the way his lover blushed and hid his face in the cats fur, already told him that it was working. He didn’t really need to get an answer from him, more or less already knowing it in the first place.

He got an incoherent mumble into the fur of the creature as answer. It only made Percival shake his head slightly.

“What was that, love?”

Adding the endearment to soften the tone of his voice, trying to sooth Newt, because he was surely already panicking inside, thinking he was in trouble.

“I don’t know… But I couldn’t just sleep with everyone’s life being on the line! What if one of them suddenly got worse and died while I slept! I couldn’t have…”

He sniffed, tears already forming. His exhaustion clearly making his emotions going hirewire, since he was usually better composed.

“…I couldn’t have lived with it if something had happened.”

He paused, sniffing audible.

“I was….”, a shake of his head; “….am scared that something terrible happens when I close my eyes.” 

Percival could see that too, in the way his body language was currently all tense and wary, tired as hell, but not able to relax. He leaned into him, still moving his hand over the Wampuses head, being a silent wall of support. It worked in a way, Newt suddenly leaning heavily against him instead of the tree, head falling onto his shoulder while silent tears dropped onto Percivals shirt. He moved his own head, kissing the forehead of his lover. 

“I can understand that.”

He whispered against the others forehead, letting him cry against his shoulder, giving the Wampus the attention it wanted for Newt to be able to have his exhausting minutes. He sniffed more, leaning closer, nearly squishing the Wampus between them but still managing to keep the feline safe from further injury. The cat nosed it saviours face and licked his cheek. Percival was relieved to hear a little giggle come from Newt because of it. 

“Still,… you should look after yourself as well. What happens if you lose consciousness while you’re caring for your beasts?”

The body against him shivered. 

“And Newton…” He lifted his hand from the Wampuses head and reached for Newts cheek instead, lifting his face up to look at him, tear streaked and exhausted as he was. “…that also means asking for help from your friends and me.” 

He used his thumb to catch a newer tear leaving these gorgeous eyes, leaning in to kiss the one on the other cheek away.

“….but you were busy….”

The voice was small and hoarse, eyes having closed because of the kiss. Percival could still feel the other trembling, probably because of everything combined. He had to kiss him once more, nuzzling their noses together. He could feel the Wampus curiously doing the same against them, nuzzling their chins. 

“I’m never too busy for you. I would be happier if you let me or the others help. We’re here for you. You are not alone anymore. We love you and want to help you.”

He moved Newts face into his neck, feeling the way the others body sagged against him, as if the last bit of his strength finally subsided. His whole body just relaxed, the Wampus cub meowing curiously when the hands slowly started letting go of it. It ended up on Percivals lap, but he didn’t mind this either. 

“It’s been so long…”

It was just a mumble against his neck, but it was so close to his ear that Percival could hear it anyway. 

“I know.”

And he did. He knew that Newt had been alone on his journey for many, many years. That he was used to it. That he often had to take care of his own wounds alone, after he healed any beast he had saved. He wanted to hit himself for not thinking of it sooner, but he guessed that’s why he had friends now too. Friends Newt invited in his life just as suddenly as he had gotten them himself. They helped each other out… and he was glad about it.

Glad someone would give him the hints he himself sometimes overlooks.

He wanted to say more, but one look down showed him that Newt had finally fallen asleep against him. It brought a small sad smile to his face, since it showed how utterly exhausted his lover must have been. This kind of position couldn’t be comfortable in the least, but he would let him sleep like this anyway. Just for a bit.

Really, what choice did he have?

He had the most gorgeous Magizoologist fallen asleep against his shoulder, a Wampus cub on his lap being all sleepy itself and many more tired, but saved and as healthy as their circumstances allowed beasts all around them. 

He would have been a fool to even attempt to get them somewhere else to sleep.

And if he fell asleep himself after a while of being exposed to all the body heat and slow breathing against him, then so be it.


End file.
